


Knot A Word

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji had warned him that, sooner or later, some biological quirk would be bound to show up in titan shifters. Of all the possibilities, Levi had never expected for this to actually be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot A Word

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no excuse for this only that there isn't enough knotting fic out there.

Eren has always been a whiner, and after years of putting up with it, Levi’s learned how to tune it out. For the longest time, Eren followed his orders to a tee. He would clean, cook, train, muck out the stables with nothing but a ‘Yes, sir!’, but with intimacy comes comfort, and with comfort comes complacency.

True, Eren has never disobeyed a direct order, but nowadays he makes sure to complain long and loud before sulking off to do as he’s told. But it’s always when Levi tells him to do things. The kid wouldn’t dream to even bat an eyelash whenever Erwin would request something in that sickeningly polite tone of his.

Another truth is that it’s all Levi’s fault.

Discipline and brutal training sessions as punishment aside, he’s kissed that pout away more than once when he shouldn’t have. Eren has authentically become a dictionary’s definition of a brat, and it’s no longer endearing.

Not today, anyways.

It’s hard to concentrate on paperwork while Eren mumbles and whines to himself as he paces back and forth in Levi’s office. He had specifically told him to help out the squad, which happens to be on kitchen duty, but Eren had flat out refused, claiming that he felt ill.

He does look a tad bit out of it. His cheeks are flushed and there’s sweat on his forehead, making Levi wonder if he is running a fever. He can’t tell by just pressing his hand to Eren’s forehead however, mostly because he already runs hot all of the time.

Staring down at his papers, Levi tries his best to not get distracted. The report’s deadline is looming over his head, and he has to file a good one if he wants better provisions for the Scouting Legion this upcoming month. They’re in dire need of new uniforms and better food. Levi would also like some tea.

Minutes manage to tick by, and when Levi looks up again, he spots Eren lying down on the couch with a hand over his forehead. Levi frowns, thinking that he may have to call Hanji after all. He doesn’t ask how Eren is feeling, figuring that he’ll – hopefully – fall asleep soon enough, leaving him to continue to work in peace.

Taking his pen to the paper, Levi stops when Eren moans. 

He looks up at him, beginning to feel tiny threads of annoyance (and some hints of worry). “Head back to your quarters if you’re so sick,” he says, because dealing with Erwin’s disapproval is better than dealing with a bratty child who can’t handle a cold.

Eren tilts his head back on the couch to cast Levi a look, and the sight makes Levi frown. 

The first thing that comes to mind is asking just what the hell does the kid think he’s doing, but it would only be a waste of breath, considering Levi can see full well. Another part of him wants to smack Eren for an undeterminable amount of reasons. Instead, he says the only he can say when faced with the sight of Eren lying on his office couch, head tilted back to stare at him, cheeks red, mouth open, and a hand fondling the front of his pants. “ _Eren._ ”

His name is usually enough to make him cease and desist, but this time, Eren’s body shivers as he gasps. “I-I’m sorry, sir, but…” Eren visibly squeezes himself. “This is…”

Levi’s fingers twitch around his pen. “What the hell possessed you to even think that jerking off in my office was acceptable?” He’s not angry, by all means, just frustrated. There isn’t a fiber in Levi’s body that doesn’t want Eren pressed against him, but rules are rules. No fraternizing with his subordinates.

“It won’t stop burning unless…” Eren mumbles, his boots digging into the couch. He bites his bottom lip and gasps. “Unless…” Squeezing himself, Eren shuts his eyes and moans. “S-Sorry.”

Leaning back in his chair, Levi considers Eren for a long moment. Hanji mentioned the possibility of something like this happening, a sort of heat cycle. It had all been speculation, though. Titans don’t have genitalia or any sort of human-like biology, but the mixing of human genetics with that of a titan, some sort of quirk would have to occur at some point. It’s similar to how Eren’s skin is always hot to the touch.

However, at the moment, Eren resembles a cat rather than a titan. He’s squirming on the couch, touching himself, making soft noises of both frustration and relief.

Levi curses himself for finding the sight arousing when it should be disturbing on some level or another.

Putting down his pen, Levi gets to his feet. He walks over to Eren with the intention of grabbing him and hauling him down to Hanji’s quarters for further analysis, but once he approaches him, a hand flies up to grab his sleeve. Before he can say anything, he’s tugged on top of Eren.

The world shifts far too quickly for his taste, and the amount of strength Eren demonstrates throws him off. Eren maneuvers the both of them on the small couch, flips them so that Levi is laying face down, face shoved into the cushions. He goes to throw Eren off of him, but Eren efficiently pins him.

“Get off,” Levi says coldly, not liking the idea of being held in such a vulnerable position. Eren isn’t listening, holding Levi down with his hands against his back, feverishly humping him.

Levi keeps still, silently fuming at the audacity. In all honesty, it would be easy to throw Eren off the couch, but the problem at hand is that Levi is left feeling slightly hot under the collar. With each shove of Eren’s hips against his ass, Levi’s clothed erection rubs against the couch, and the friction feels too damn good to ignore.

A hand grabs hold of Levi’s belt and he’s suddenly being molded to Eren’s wishes: face still on the couch, ass in the air. It’s shameful, but Eren’s hand gently caresses the swell of Levi’s groin, giving it a soft squeeze that makes Levi tense, unwilling to accept that he’s enjoying it.

“Can I fuck you, sir?” The words are clumsy on Eren’s tongue, as if they weren’t his own. It doesn’t prevent him from groping Levi’s ass, massaging and squeezing to his heart’s content. He tugs on one of the leg straps, letting it snap against the white fabric of his pants. “You’re hard.”

Levi doesn’t answer. He grits his teeth, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible, for both their sakes.

Eren doesn’t wait for an answer, bringing his arms around to unbuckle Levi’s belt and awkwardly tug down his pants enough to expose him. It’s impossible to take them off entirely due to the harness, but that doesn’t deter him. As long as Levi’s ass is presented to him, Eren would be satisfied.

From this angle, Levi can’t see what’s going on behind him, but he can hear Eren unzip. He can hear the wet slap of skin as he strokes himself, his labored breathing and hungry little growls. Levi trembles, both from anticipation and rage, because he cannot possibly believe that he’s getting off on this.

“You’re not going in dry,” Levi says, mildly alarmed when Eren grabs hold of his ass cheeks to part them.

“Bite the pillow.”

“I’ll kill you without a second thought,” he warns, tensing himself to throw Eren off. 

“No, you won’t,” Eren says, too smug for comfort.

Levi is ready to retort, but hot hands are pushing his shirt and jacket up his back as far is it can go, exposing more skin. An equally hot tongue presses to Levi’s tailbone, and trails upward. Mouth falling open, it takes a monumental amount of self-control to not moan like a whore.

“Mine,” Eren whispers against Levi’s skin. The word is followed by a bite that makes Levi both gasp and moan.

Despite Levi’s warning, Eren presses the tip of his cock against the tight hole.

The contact is slicker than Levi expected. No amount of pre-come or spit can possibly make Eren’s cock feel so wet, but it doesn’t feel like oil either. Whatever it is, it effectively serves at both slickening and numbing that first breach of muscle.

Levi’s mouth falls open again, but he swallows all sound. Eren’s cock feels obscenely good inside of him, wet and hot and amazingly thick. He can almost feel it pulse inside of him as Eren pushes in deeper. It’s so mind- _fuckingly_ -good that Levi’s shoulders begin to shake, his thighs quivering for Eren to move.

The fullness of it feels strange, especially when he hadn’t even been stretched, but it doesn’t hurt. Whatever it is that Eren slicked up his dick with is working all kinds of wonders, and suddenly Levi is desperate to get off. He’s burning, his skin begging for Eren’s touch in any way possible.

When Eren moves, Levi’s world falls away.

For all of the sex Levi has ever had, nothing has felt as intoxicating as this, and he doesn’t mean it in a poetic way. He legitimately feels intoxicated, and all he wants to do is purge of his clothing, lay sprawled on the floor for Eren to have his way with him. He wants to be fucked, bitten, licked, sucked – anything that Eren could give him, he’d take it.

Levi’s hands scramble for purchase, but Eren continues to hold him down. He fucks into him in earnest, not worrying about a rhythm or any sort of self-control. Eren’s hips move automatically, reaming Levi’s ass with raw desperation. His thrusts are powerful enough to make Levi wince despite the pleasure.

Eren’s pace quickens impossibly, plowing into Levi with near animalistic force. Unlike Levi, he doesn’t bother keeping his voice in check, and instead he lets himself shout and growl Levi’s name in a fit of madness.

The burning is all-consuming. There is no relief in sight, just the constant building of release, but nothing more. Orgasm eludes him as Eren continues to fuck his ass, his cock so impossibly thick and delicious in its heat. For one wild moment, Levi thinks he’d die if Eren were to stop, and if that doesn’t serve as a testament to how far gone he is, he doesn’t know what else to think.

Pleasure is mind-numbing as his nails dig into the couch, panting and grunting each time Eren drives himself all the way in with brutal force. His pace is erratic, nothing but a frenzy that doesn’t have the slightest bit of humanity in it, and the thought makes Levi’s balls coil up with heat.

Eren’s hips go faster, deeper, harder, and Levi just slackens against the couch. There’s nothing he can do, he can’t even come as he continues to teeter over the edge, but the pleasure continues to build and build in the pit of his gut. He gasps out in surprised when Eren’s hands move from his back to his hips, and shoves them for him to lie down completely.

It’s reached a point where there aren’t any words for Levi to describe it.

Eren continues, increasing his speed, slamming himself so hard Levi knows he won’t be able to fucking walk right for heaven knows how long. But his dick is finally getting the friction he wants. He still can’t come, and he cusses out his annoyance.

Above him, Eren is growling out a steady stream of “ _MinemineminefuckingminefuckLevi—!_ ”.

He fucks possessively, wholly—and Eren’s cock is beginning to grow.

The sensation is strange, one that should raise all sorts of warning bells, but Levi is far too into it to give a fuck. He’s had men come inside of him too many times to count, but this is different.

When Eren comes, Levi jerks in surprise.

He can feel Eren shoot into him too acutely. His come is too hot, there’s too much of it, and he can feel it oozing out his hole and down his thighs. Eren’s hips keep on jerking as he continues to empty himself, and it just won’t stop.

Levi’s eyes snap open when something else happens. He tries to speak, to crawl away, but he’s breathless, and Eren isn’t letting him move.

For the love of fuck, the base of Eren’s cock is swelling, stretching Levi’s already abused hole.

He should be disturbed, threatened even, but he winces when he tries to move, and the discomfort makes his own cock twitch greedily.

Lying perfectly still, Levi tries to regulate his breathing.

Eren’s hands are softly stroking his back, caressing the skin he’s gripped and bit in a nonverbal apology. He moves to lie down on top of Levi, and the shift tugs at the knot buried inside of him. The sensation makes Levi’s cheeks warm, because he’s just been knotted like a bitch in heat.

Loving kisses are pressed to Levi’s neck and shoulders, and Eren snuggles the side of his face into Levi’s hair. “I feel a lot better,” he grumbles, not sounding the least bit worried about his dick not acting like a normal human one. “Did you come?”

“Do I fucking look like I did?” Levi snaps, and is mildly surprised to hear himself so raspy.

Without a word, Eren snakes a hand around Levi’s hips and takes hold of his cock. “Sorry,” he whispers, slowly working his fist over the strained skin of Levi’s dick. “You just felt so good, sir. So tight and wet for me… It was so, _so good_. I don’t want to move. I want to stay here, inside you.”

Levi moans, a whine becoming stuck in his throat. Between the heated words and the lovely pressure on his cock, Levi is certain he too could stay here for hours.

“From now on, whenever I need to fuck, it’s gonna be you, okay?” The kid has balls to simply claim him like that. “I want you to be my only mate, Captain. Would you like it? Do you want to be my mate?”

Biting his tongue, Levi gasps when Eren focuses his fist on the tip of his cock.

Eren sounds airy, like he isn’t exactly sure what he’s saying. Levi should feel insulted, indignant, but his balls clench and his chest tightens at Eren’s words. _Yes_ , he wants to say. If Eren promises to fuck him senseless each time, he would gladly become Eren’s mate. As long as Hanji and no one else finds out.

“Are you coming yet, sir?”

Levi grunts, pushing himself onto the engorged cock. Eren gets the hint, driving his fist faster, tighter, until Levi comes with a muffled shout.

Cleaning the couch will prove to be a headache, but at that moment, Levi wants to sleep. The deranged high Eren had taken him on is slowly beginning to fade, making him feel like a normal, functioning human being again. His limbs are too heavy to move, his head fuzzy with warm contentment.

Eren kisses his cheek. “Thank you,” he says, sounding sheepish despite himself. Levi huffs out a breath, and when he tries to move, Eren chuckles and adds “I don’t think that’s such a good idea…”

Glaring at the side of the couch, Levi considers suffering through the pain of yanking Eren out of him, but the brat is still pressing kisses wherever he can reach, and nuzzling every inch of him. “How long is this going to take?”

“How the heck should I know? It’s not like this has happened before.”

“Not a word of this to anyone,” Levi says. He knows he should probably mention it to Hanji for a handful of very important reasons, but Levi is certain that Eren’s human (somewhat) dick means very little to humankind’s advance. Unless he plans on going around sprouting titan shifter spawn, which Levi highly doubts if Eren honestly directs all of his sexual urges towards him alone. How troublesome.

“Yes, sir,” Eren says, wrapping his arms around Levi’s chest and clumsily moving them until they’re resting on their sides. Eren’s hips involuntarily buck, causing Levi to wince. “Sorry.” And damn the kid for sounding like he’s ready for round two.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warns, making himself comfortable against Eren’s chest. He might as well if he’s going to be here for heaven knows how long.

Eren whines, but nods his head. “I really like being inside you.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I won’t.” The words sound achingly pleased, almost sweet in Eren’s post-orgasmic haze. “Because I really want you inside of me, instead.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557353) by [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka)




End file.
